The Red String of Fate
by Ironmaiden2794
Summary: An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet, regardless of time, place, or circumstance. The thread may stretch or tangle, but it will never break." ---Better Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary-

The Red String of Fate, a magical cord that is said to attach people who are destined lovers, regardless of time, place or circumstances, and though it may stretch or tangle, it shall never break. This powerful thread of destiny can controls ones life but can it also extend its power to the gods themselves? In chaos and uncertainty can such a thread truly exist?

----------- xD

When Kagome's mother decides to move to the suburb of Karakura, to go and live with her new boyfriend, Kagome's life is flipped upside down! Confused and angry, not to mention that she never even knew her mother was dating again, Kagome is reluctant to move and change her way of life. What worst is the fact her mother's boyfriend family is absolutely crazy! Now stuck in a strange town with even stranger inhabitants, what is poor Kagome to do?

Author: This a bit of a harem, if only for the reason I can't decide really on the main guy. The only thing from InuYasha are the characters, Kagome's spritual powers and the shrine. Oh by the way in my stories grandfather (Kag's grandpa) is always Kagome's mother's father and not her dad so theres no confusion.

______________________________________________________________________

Ch.1 part 1: Fortune's Fool

Kagome's life was flipped upside down, it was officially over. Maybe so people would consider it over reacting, but there was no way this could be happening. Oh! But it was definitely happening, dear gods what was her mother thinking! It all started nearly two weeks earlier, when Kagome noticed there was something off. Really it wasn't that anything was different, just off. It was her own mother that sent the warning bells of in Kagome's mind.

Two weeks earlier her mother had come home from partying with friends, "A Happy Begining of Summer Vaction party" and the weeks afterward she acted in an all most ditsy, clumsy way and she'd sigh or have day dreamy like look on her face. If you'd ask her what she was thinking her retort was," Oh, its nothing." with a sweetly sick voice.

Then her mom dropped the proverbial atomic bomb.

It was about mid morning when she sat the family down in the living room, each person siting in there indivual spots, Sota on the floor, Grandpa on the love seat, and Kagome sat comfortably on the old worn leather couch. Mothers speech started out simple at first, but then went to a deep dark place, at least in Kagome's mind. Kagome was horribly shocked and she was surprised Sota wasn't. Though when she thought about it, he was a bit to young to understand. In fact other then the boyfriend/girlfriend kiddy kisses that pre-teen children dreamed about, that's all he probably knew.

Kagome's mother talked in great detail of this boyfriend of hers, that he was a single father and a doctor and he was so rouged and sweet and handsome and....

Blach! It could make a person sick the way she talked about him! Always doting on him in that lovesick way she had, is was absurd in Kagome's opinion. They had never even met him, and he was already in there lives far to deep for comfort. Kagome knew it was immature to not like someone you've never met, but it was if he was trying to replace her deceased father. The fact was he never could or would be her father. Now he was working his way into their lives, could it get any worse? And then her mother said the the worst thing she could have ever said.

"So he asked if I and you guys would move to Karakura and live with him and his family." Kagome's mother's warm smiled even brighter, " And I was thinking I'd say yes! Thats ok, right? Her mother beamed so brightly it was blinding.

It really could get worse, she really was a fortune's fool, wasn't she?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Part 2- Karakura Town

Alright I not sure how this storys going so be honest, I am a bit stuck for now so lets see how this part one goes, ok? Also there be more about the red string of fate soon.

XD


	2. Chapter 2

The Red String of Fate, a magical cord that is said to attach people who are destined lovers, regardless of time, place or circumstances, and though it may stretch or tangle, it shall never break. This powerful thread of destiny can controls ones life but can it also extend its power to the gods themselves? In chaos and uncertainty can such a thread truly exist?

-----------

When Kagome's mother decides to move to the suburb of Karakura, to go and live with her new boyfriend, Kagome's life is flipped upside down! Confused and angry, not to mention that she never even knew her mother was dating again, Kagome is reluctant to move and change her way of life. What worst is the fact her mother's boyfriend family is absolutely crazy! Now stuck in a strange town with even stranger inhabitants, what is poor Kagome to do?

Author: This a bit of a harem, if only for the reason I can't decide really on the main guy. The only thing from InuYasha are the characters, Kagome's spiritual powers and the shrine. Oh by the way in my stories grandfather (Kag's grandpa) is always Kagome's mother's father and not her dad's so there's no confusion.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Part Two of Ch. 1-**

Karakura Town is near the heart of Tokyo, in a suburb isolated somewhat from the hustle and bustle of the city. It's an average, ordinary city, and its inhabitants live tranquil, ordinary lives.

That's what Kagome's mother had said after she had said they'd be moving there to live with her boyfriend and his family. What was her mother thinking, She had a life too, she had friends and a school she liked and a home she loved, how could she do this! Unfortunately it was already decided, they'd move. So this Karakura town, would be their new home? It didn't seem possible that it could ever be home to Kagome.

By now it was was the end of summer and since mother had told the family of her boyfriend, Kagome had kept an eye on her mother. Late night phone calls and their mysterious dates by now made Kagome insane. They hadn't even met him yet and they were already so busy with each other. Mother had talked about his children and how much she wanted to meet them, one was a boy Kagome's age and two girls Sota's age. Mother was already packing and so was Sota, and Kagome reluctantly was too, while grandpa was staying behind. Grandpa couldn't just leave his home of 50 plus years, it was understandable.

They would travel from Tokyo Station by bullet train to Karakura Honchou Station in the heart of Karakura. They'd then meet him, at least Kagome and Sota, for the first time. That was the plan, and Kagome would force herself to make it work, for at least her mother's sake and happiness. Kagome's mother purchased tickets at the station on the Monday and on Tuesday morning they would take the 9:00am Tokaido Shinkansen Bullet to Old Town Karakura Station in the Karakura Honchou District. Though it would be in a sense faster to drive to the town by car, in Tokyo you were lucky to move one inch in a such heavy traffic. That Sunday night Kagome pack everything into her very own card board boxes and after word set them down stairs her mother had rented a moving truck to move their stuff to the Karakura. Besides the light, alarm clock, and bed in Kagome's room it was very empty and very _very_ lonesome.

It was 8:00 when Kagome awoke to the blaring of her alarm clock. With a heavy hand she cracked the alarm clock's snooze button like a mighty god of wrath! Kagome slightly chuckled at the thought as she smooshed her face deep into her pillow's soft warmth. "Kagome! Wake up or well be late!" came her mother's shout from down stairs. Kagome thought for a moment, _"Nah... I'll pretend that I didn't hear her."_ before deciding to ignore her.

Then a noise came from the hall way, "**thump, thump, thump,thump,thump!**" and suddenly her mother crashed through her door yelling, "Don't you dare go back to sleep!" and with with the force of ten men dragged Kagome out from the covers by her ankles. Kagome held onto her bed post for dear life.

"No!!!!!! let me sleep!" Kagome shouted, "I don't even want to go!"

"Sota come in here I'm gonna need your help!" Mother shouted down stairs, " Dammit Kagome! Don't blame me when we drag you out of the house in nothing but your t-shirt and underwear!"

"Your kidding right!? You wouldn't really do that?!" Shouted Kagome

"Just try me and well see _dearest!" _returned her mother

"_Oh shit_" was all Kagome could think of

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After nearly being late getting to Tokyo Station, the fact which Kagome's mother did not let go, it was raining cats and dogs to add to their aggravation. The rain was loud and harsh against her plastic umbrella. The sharp pattering of rain looked as if it would tatter her poor pretty little umbrella to shreds. Walking to the stations turned out to be a bad idea, but as her mother said every two minutes,"We'll be there in soon."

After a grueling 20 minute walk to the station, Kagome and company made it with 5 minutes to spare. Kagome groaned as she caught a glipse of herself in a near by window. Kagome's pants were thoroughly soak to the knee, her hair was a frizzy mess, and her makeup ran down her face like a river.

"Come on Kagome!" Her mother's exasperted voice called, "Stop day dreaming and hurry to the train!"

_"Now boarding 9:00am Tokaido Shinkansen to Karakura Honchou Station._" Said a feminine recored voice over the intercom, _"Now boarding 9:00am Tokaido Shinkansen to Karakura Honchou_ _Station."_ and again, _"Now boarding 9:00am Tokaido Shinkansen to Karakura Honchou Station." _then repeated the message in English

Quickly Kagome, with luggage in tow, ran onto the platform allowing a attendant place her bags in the luggage sling above the seat before going to help her brother next. Kagome then noticed besides a few school girls, business men, and old grannies here and there on the train, it was very empty. Not a very popular tourist attraction this Karakura town, now was it?

"The train is now departing please step back from the plat form." repeated the recorded voice over the intercom, "The train is now departing please step back from the plat form."

_"**Ping**! Hello and good morning the 9:00am Tokaido Shinkansen will arrive at Karakura Honchou Station in 20 minutes."_said the intercom then after repeated the message in English.

After perfectly drying and shaking the plastic eyesore of an umbrella into at least a slight resemblance of what it's supposed to be Kagome sat down in her window seat Sota gazing wide eyed out the window as the subway train rolled out of the station. The train lurged forward slowly at first then grew as the subway car picked up speed, zooming past other station platforms with increasing force.

Soon they were past the dark tunnels of Tokyo Metro, and onto the open rails on great open fields were the majestic Mount Fuji could be seen. Grandpa always said that Mt. Fuji was were the gods resided. The way Mt. Fuji's white peak glistened in the sunlight while misty rain clouds surrounded its dark base made the mountain looked so calm and Serene it made Kagome feel peaceful. Then she was also reminded of the volcano's explosive power, which made her grandfather's silly stories seem very true.

Kagome moved her gaze towards Sota who was playing his video game, then glanced at her cell phone. "_9:14 am? So about six more minutes." _Kagome thought

Then right on cue, _"**Ping**! Tokaido Shinkansen will arrive at Karakura Honchou Station in five minutes."_said the intercom once again repeating the message in english.

In the distance was a tunnel and a sign before it. "_**Welcome to Karakura Town**_" it read and on the back as they passed it the sign said, "**_Come back soon!_**" Then it was very dark as they entered the tunnel the sound of the subway's car wheels clacking against the railway line was incredibly loud. Soon the tunnel ended and the open platform station was in view.

_"**Ping**! Welcome Karakura Honchou Station and thank you for choosing Tokyo Metro Tokaido Shinkansen. For your safty, p__lease wait for the automatic doors to open, thank you" _

_"**Ping**! Doors are opening, now departing, thank you for choosing Tokyo Metro Tokaido Shinkansen, have a nice day!"_

After quickly grabbing her luggage, Kagome stepped on to the subway platform following her mother and brother to a near by bench.

"So...he knows were here right mom?" Sota asked

"He's here! Have a little faith!"

Well I think Sota means that this place really isn't to crowded, I think we would have found him by now.

"Hey! Suzuzu?! That you?" came a masculine shout from down the platform. "Oh! Isshin! Over here!" Kagome's mother called before meeting him half way in a hug. "Hey you guys! Come on down here!"

"So these are your children Suzuzu?" To Kagome's surprise the man was tall and quite tan with a light five o' clock shadow. Kagome thought he'd be rather, well ugly.

Isshin was his name? Well so far he didn't seem so bad...

"You know I've always wanted another daughter and now I also have a son! Though I'm not so sure Karin or Yuzu will be happy about it." said Isshin

"So Karin and Yuzu are your daughters?" Kagome asked

"Yes, but there at school right now but Ichigo is around here some where..." Isshin said while glancing around, "Well lets head to the exit and see if we find him."

"Alright" Kagome's mother said, "Got everthing guys?" She said happily

"Yep!" Sota and Kagome answered, then Sota tugged on Kagome's sleeve " Hey Kagome?" Kagome then down to his level then he whispered in her ear, "Why did mom change her mood? Since we got here she's been alot nicer."

"Ah! Sota its called hormones" Kagome answered with a smirk, "Hormones? I don't get it." Sota said with a questioning look.

"You'll understand when your older."

"I hate that answer!" Sota fumed

"Ahahaha" Kagome laughed

"Its not funny! Just tell me Kagome!" Sota shouted, "Or I'll force it out of you!" Sota's creeping fingers slithered to her sides, "Tickle attack!"

"No Sota! You know how ticklish I am!" A quick pinch at her side made her scream with laughter, "Ahah!"

"Sota stop! Stop it, Ah! AHAHA!" Kagome dashed around ditching her bag on the floor while her brother chased her around, "_God must we look stupid!"_ She thought

While Kagome ran around she didn't see a person behind her and plowed straight into him "Ow! watch were your going!" The orange haired youth yelled, his harsh face grimaced.

"I'm sorry!" Kagome said honestly before she felt a small body run into her back, "Gotcha Nee-chan!" Sota laughed before attacking her sides again.

"Enough Sota! Ahaha! I really am sorry! Ah! aha!" Kagome tried to apologize while laughing herself to tears

"Ok! Sota OK!" Kagome panted "I surrender!" Kagome shouted before turning aroung to pick him up, "Jeez Sota you've been pigg'in out on cheeze puffs again haven't you!" Kagome said jokingly. "NO! Anyway Kagome can I ride piggy back?"

"So your brother, right?" The teenager asked

"Yeah he's a big baby!" Kagome said

"Am not!" Sota called back

Kagome rolled her eyes as the boy helped picked up their bags, "Thanks." Kagome said

"Kagome! Sota! There you are, oh Ichigo you found them!" Said Isshin from a bit aways

"_Wait you found them?"_You mean this is Ichigo?!

"So I guess were siblings now, right nii-san?" Sota asked the orange haired boy blinked in surprise

"Dammit oldman! You didn't tell me this why we were here!" Ichigo screamed at his father

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AH! the dreaded tickle attack! Its always so fun! Me and my sister used to do that all the time when I was younger. I'm so ticklish so I took some of my own experience for it I hope it ok! Anyway might be a part three but I think it'll probably be a second chapter. Anyway more to come soon if you've got questions just send in a review or message me! xD

CH2 next


End file.
